bleachworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yoko Harukaze
"Mad Sweet Scientist" – użytkowniczka YokoProfil użytkowniczki Yoko Yoko Harukaze (春風 ようこ, Harukaze Yōko) – dywizjonistka z oddziału dwunastego, pracuje w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju oraz Magicznej Klinice Charyzmatycznego Doktora Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego. Wygląd W Japonii nie jest rzeczą dziwną żeby nie wyglądać na swój wiek. Yoko jest dziewczęciem bardzo drobnym, o lekko jedynie zarysowanych kobiecych kształtach. W świetle mody na anoreksję jest szczupła, choć bardziej obiektywnie raczej trochę chuda. Nie zmienia się to niezależnie od ilości przyjmowanego pożywienia, co sugeruje, że jej metabolizm albo jest rozregulowany, albo przeciwnie, dostosowuje się do sytuacji. Spod grzywki jasnych włosów sięgających skromnych piersi widnieje twarz, w której można jeszcze zobaczyć sporo z dziecka, zwłaszcza w krwistoczerwonych oczach.Zapisy, 15.03.11. Yoko znana jest z noszenia się na czerwono. Ozdoby, takie jak wstążki we włosach, obuwie, krawaty. Nosi białe podkolanówki.Ulice -> Aleja Kwitnącej Wiśni, 26.05.12. Odkąd uzyskała zdolność Całkowitej Odnowy, na jej ciele nie pojawiła się ani jedna nowa blizna, co tylko potęguje wrażenie, że nigdy nie uczestniczyła w prawdziwej walce. Charakter Yoko z całą pewnością można określić mianem nienormalnej. Po pierwsze ma wyraźną manię na punkcie krwi. Uważa, że jest ona piękna i cudowna, nie brakuje też u Yoko hemofagii. Lubi też inne wydzieliny, organy i tak dalej, generalnie można powiedzieć, że jedną z jej ulubionych zabaw jest nieprzypadkowo nieumiejętne udawanie chirurga. Niewielu uzna też za normalny śmiech kiedy ktoś zadaje danej osobie fizyczny ból. Czy to alghedonia czy zaburzenie odbierania bodźców, tego nie wiadomo. Chyba najnormalniejszą jej cechą jest biseksualizm, w którym niemały udział ma zamiłowanie do dziewcząt. Mylą się jednak ci, którym wydaje&nbspsię, że te wszystkie cechy przejawiają się u niej w sposób stereotypowy, toteż w walce szał bitewny, przy operacji ekstaza, a przy dziewczynie o powabnych kształtach – krew z nosa. W pewnym sensie jest osobą dość spokojną, w walce widać u niej dużą swobodę, bawi się. Co prawda towarzyszy temu pewna zajadłość, ale raczej podobnego rodzaju co upór by przejść "jeszcze jeden poziom" w grze komputerowej. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o jej pociąg do innych ludzi, często omalże go nie okazuje, choć lubi zawiesić wzrok na ładnej twarzy, niezależnie od płci osoby, do której należy. Już w Akademii hobby Yoko było krojenie Pustych,School of Rock -> Dział dla Shinigami -> Egzamin Yoko, 21.03.11. ale na pytanie kolegi o moralność takiego postępowania odpowiedziała: "Ciekawego Plusa też bym pokroiła". Chwilę później stwierdziła też, że gdyby zbadanie takiej duszy wymagało jej bezpowrotnego unicestwienia, także by to zrobiła.School of Rock -> Dział dla Shinigami -> Egzamin Yoko, 22.03.11. i 24.03.11. Nie należy jednak do osób, które robią wszystko by zachować królika doświadczalnego. Wychodzi z założenia, że skoro obiektów doświadczalnych można mieć więcej niż znajomych, to ogólnie rzecz biorąc powinno się bardziej starać zachować tych drugich.Park -> Polana Leśna, 29.03.12. Ma podobne, mocno analityczne podejście także do wielu innych problemów, zwłaszcza oceny cudzych umiejętności. Nie zawsze jednak jest taka, kiedy zdarzy jej się wyjątkowy sukces, trudno jej opanować radość i patrzeć na swoje osiągnięcie obiektywnie. Od chwili uzyskania Natychmiastowej Odnowy ma na przykład inne postrzeganie czasu – nie myśli o tym, że utracona część ciała będzie odrastać długo, tylko że w końcu ją odzyska, więc nie ma się co zbytnio nią przejmować. Wydaje się jednak, że ma w sobie również mimo wszystko cząstkę niezwykle chłodną i niewzruszoną, jako, że bez żadnych widocznych emocji zmiażdżyła czaszkę członkowi Edenu, przed jego zabiciem mówiąc mu, że zawiódł w walce o zostanie quincy, ale zginie jak jeden z nich.Future Karakura -> Zniszczone centrum miasta -> Centrum, 23.09.12. Zasadniczo miła natura Yoko potrafi natychmiast ustąpić złośliwości jeśli ta natrafi na zachowanie, które uzna za celowo nieuprzejme żeby nie powiedzieć chamskie. Nie znosi tego bardziej, niż skrajnej głupoty.Centrum Miasta -> Mieszkania -> Mieszkanie Uryuu, 18.12.11. Jest na tym punkcie jeszcze wrażliwsza kiedy swoją drogą jest poirytowana.Future Karakura -> Dawna szkoła -> Zniszczony Budynek, 13.08.12. Często używa form familijnych, potocznych, a czasem nawet slangowych, więc choć zasadniczo nie jest niegrzeczna, uprzejmość często ustępuje w niej serdeczności. Yoko, choć zainteresowana potrafi pracować bez wytchnienia, ma w sobie jednak i leniwą część. Kiedy już da sobie tę chwilę wytchnienia, chętnie z niej korzysta, bywa, że nie robiąc omalże dosłownie nic. Analizy cudzego zachowania nie uznaje jednak za najmniejszą pracę, stąd w takim stanie rozmawiać, na szczęście, może. Yoko lubi sushi i sashimi. Ma dużą tolerancję ostrych przypraw, potrafi bez problemów z oddychaniem spożyć na raz porcję wasabi mieszczącą się na palcu wskazującym.School of Rock -> Dział dla Shinigami -> Egzamin Yoko, 22.03.11. Przepada też za soba-ramen i czerwoną herbatą.Dywizja XII -> Koszary, 02.12.11. Nie pija alkoholu, zna za to kuchnię polską i uważa się za wielbicielkę kaszanki.Dywizja XII -> Koszary, 20.05.12. Jeśli chodzi o muzykę, twierdzi, że woli A-dur od fis-moll. Fabuła Akademia Yoko już w Akademii interesowała się dziedzinami typowymi dla oddziału badawczego, należała nawet do kółka naukowego. Niedługo przed egzaminami odbyła ostatnią rozmowę ze swoim znajomym, Koiem Nagamachim. Twierdził, że odkrył czynnik umożliwiający Pustym superszybką naprawę DNA, która to z kolei umożliwia bezpieczną superszybką regenerację. Wówczas to zadał Yoko pytanie o etyczne problemy krojenia hollowów, na co ta odparła, że "Ciekawego plusa też by pokroiła". Rozmowę przerwała zmiana Koia w hollowa czy też ujawnienie się demona pasożytniczego. Po krótkiej walce został pokonany. Ktokolwiek wygra, my przegramy (filler) Yoko brała udział w fillerowym wypadzie na bazę Obcych znajdującą się na Antarktydzie, która to zakończyła się deux ex machiną. W trakcie trwania tej przygody jest w oddziale badawczym na tyle krótko, że wielu ważnych osób nie zna.Dywizja IX -> Teren Dywizjonu -> Sala treningowa, 29.03.11. W trakcie trwania całego filleru łatwo zauważyć, że Yoko zachowuje się inaczej, niż w fabule kanonicznej. Bardziej dziecinnie. Stopień jej uprzejmości jest mniej stały. Jej wypowiedzi wydają się mniej przemyślane. Używa też przezwisk, takich, jak "Plecek" (Sidro Mitori) czy "Czesiulek" (Raikatuji Shigeru). Nawet w inny sposób się uśmiecha. Generalnie można powiedzieć, że zamiast badaczki o paru nietypowych cechach gra "słodką idiotkę", która tylko zupełnie przy okazji lubi krew i flaki. Po misji Yoko trafia do siedziby oddziału czwartego, aby uleczono jej rany na plecach. Następnie udała się do Zbrojowni. Misja Anty-Karai Yoko przechadzała się po Zbrojowni, szukając jakichś nowinek. Chwilę później przybył tam sam kapitan Mayuri, który upomniał ją za nieróbstwo. Zanim jednak zostały wyciągnięte jakiekolwiek konsekwencje, jeśli miały być, pojawił się Piekielny Motyl z wiadomością, że dwunastkowiczna ma stawić się na misję do Świata Żywych. Miała za zadanie pojmać Karaia Keitaro, zbuntowanego shinigami. Wkrótce pojawia się w Karakurze, gdzie spotyka dwóch innych dywizjonistów wysłanych do pojmania zdrajcy, Sachiego Hagurumę oraz Masudu Kurō. Pozornie pierwsze wypowiedziane przez nią do jednego z nich zdanie pasuje do charakteru Yoko z filleru "Ktokolwiek wygra, my przegramy", jednak tutaj okoliczności były zupełnie inne.Centrum Miasta -> Centrum -> Duży Park, 30.09.11. Polem bitwy były okolice szkoły w Karakurze.Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 30.09.11. Po jednej stronie trójka wspomnianych dywizjonistów i quincy Matiuso, po drugiej Karai Keitaro oraz dwójka arrancarów, Kaz Yuzuki i Midori (Meduki) Saizensen-Odori. Później pojawiają się jeszcze shinigami o sile porucznika, ale nie będąca częścią Gotei 13, Kokia Katsuki, oraz arrancar, członek Real Guardy, Wao. Ta dwójka szybko zaczęła walczyć między sobą kawałek dalej, pozostawiając pozostałych w poprzednim składzie. Yoko najpierw co prawda zaatakowała właściwy cel swojej misji, ale użyte przez nią kidō, Tsuzuri Raiden, nie zadziałało, a to w związku ze specjalną zdolnością zanpakutō Karaia. W związku z takim stanem rzeczy dywizjonistka postanowiła ukryć się i przyjrzeć się dostępnym możliwościom, korzystając z tego, że ma na sobie Płaszcz Maskujący. Następnie zaatakowała Kaza, po raz pierwszy w fabule prezentując swój "wiewiórczy" styl walki.Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 04.10.11. Korzystając z rozmiarów i budowy ciała przeciwnika, gadżetu maskującego, dwukrotnego użycia zaklęcia Kanden oraz odrobiny hakudy, udało jej się mocno poranić arrancara oraz doprowadzić go do migotania komór serca, co uniemożliwiło mu dalszą walkę. Po pokonaniu Kaza Yoko postanowiła nie patyczkować się i przejść do silniejszego od niej zdrajcy, który zdążył chwilę powalczyć z Sachim i Masudu. Sytuacja była o tyle napięta, że Matiuso i Masudu byli niezdolni do walki, a Sachi z niewiadomych powodów uciekł z pola walki. Pozostali tylko Yoko, Karai i Meduki, która była chwilowo oślepiona. Wezwała pomoc z Soul Society. Mogłaby na nią zaczekać w ukryciu, a w związku z przewagą przeciwnika pewnie nikt nie miałby jej za złe, ale już zbyt wkręciła się w walkę. Wykorzystała drugą zdolność Płaszcza Maskującego, który w połączeniu z burzą i brakiem użycia shunpo spowodował, że dodatkowo była praktycznie niewykrywalna dla wzroku i słuchu. Co więcej, shinigami umyślił sobie, że właśnie w tej chwili rozpocznie odprawianie pogrzebów dusz, których miał w okolicy pod dostatkiem. Czy da się mieć lepsze warunki?Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 25.10.11. Chwilę później było już po ataku. Shinigami miał silnie poranione gardło i przebite płuco, energii też wiele mu nie zostało. Nawet, gdyby chciał walczyć dalej, Yoko mogła jeszcze sporo. Nie wiadomo jednak, co by się stało, gdyż w tym momencie w torsie Karaia wylądowała wyjątkowa strzała Niszczycieli, Seele Schneider, wystrzelona przez Ishidę Uryuu. Quincy pojawił się chwilę wcześniej i zdążył zmusić Meduki do powrotu do Hueco Mundo.Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 07.11.11. Sayamaka Asagi Yoko zabandażowała rany zdrajcy swoim czerwonym płaszczem, w końcu i tak miała na sobie ten specjalny, tego więc chwilowo nie potrzebowała. Zdrajca już miał być zabrany do Społeczeństwa Dusz, kiedy w okolicy pojawiła się silna presja duchowa. To Coyote Starrk, który przebywał tu w ukryciu przez cały ten czas, ukazał swoją potęgę. On to zabrał ze sobą Karaia i Kaza z powrotem do Hueco Mundo, cokolwiek psując sytuację. W tym samym czasie odbyła się krótka wymiana zdań pomiędzy Uryuu a Yoko, w której ta ostatnia pytała łucznika, czy nie dałby jej swojego ostrza na pamiątkę.Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 08.11.11.-17.11.11. Yoko i Ishida Uryu Pomoc przybyła. Wówczas z kolei nawiązała się rozmowa pomiędzy Ishidą a panią oficer oddziału czwartego. Quincy zmienił zdanie, stwierdził, że medycyna shinigami nic nie pomoże Matiuso, który w starciu stracił nogę. Ponoć Uryuu znał osobę, która potrafi pomóc znacznie lepiej. Kiedy shinigami już odchodzili do Społeczeństwa, powiedział Yoko, że nie wyczuwa swojej przyjaciółki i poprosił, żeby mu pomogła zamiast niej. Z góry wynagrodził ją za pomoc podarowując jej upragnioną broń swojej rasy. Rozdział przejściowy Członkini oddziału dwunastego najpierw oczywiście udała się do siedziby oddziału czwartego, gdzie została od ręki wyleczona przez tą samą panią oficer, którą Yoko widziała w Świecie Żywych. Następnie członkini dwunastki złożyła raport swojemu kapitanowi i natychmiast rozpoczęła prace nad protezą nogi dla Matiuso. Trwało to do końca dnia i jeszcze kawałek następnego, ale w końcu obiekt był gotowy do testów.Dywizja XII -> Tereny Dywizjonu -> Laboratorium Mikrobiologiczne, Instytut Technologii; 29.11.11.-09.12.11. Zaraz po tym Yoko otrzymała polecenie udania się na patrol do Karakury, co było jej bardzo na rękę. Dzięki obszernej bazie danych oddziału oraz pewnym informacjom na temat Ishidy Uryuu, Yoko udało się dowiedzieć, gdzie powinna go szukać. Tam też udała się kiedy była już w Świecie Żywych. Drzwi otworzył jej Matiuso, co było dla niej podwójną korzyścią. Nie ostrzegając, co zamierza zrobić, sparaliżowała go zaklęciem Geki i zamontowała protezę. Wymieniła też z Ishidą parę chłodnych słów odnośnie ich wzajemnego zachowania. Przekazała mu telefon komórkowy, który miał mieć przy sobie na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś jej potrzebował. Zaraz po tym wyszła, zapowiadając, że może wrócić za parę godzin.Centrum Miasta -> Mieszkania -> Mieszkanie Uryuu, 15.11.11-18.11.11. Yoko i Ishida Uryu Patrol skończył się jednak wcześniej, niż oczekiwała i nie miała okazji sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie pacjent. Członkini dwunastki powróciła do Soul Society. Ponieważ chwilowo nie miała zbyt wiele do roboty, a chwila odpoczynku jednak jest rzeczą potrzebną, postanowiła pójść do kogoś w odwiedziny. Wybrała oddział siódmy. Ponieważ zaś jednocześnie liczyła na jakiś mały trening, zgodnie ze starym powiedzeniem udała się na ichnią polanę treningową. Zastała tam samego kapitana Komamurę, z którym przywitała się cokolwiek swobodnie. Jej zachowanie względem osoby tak znacznej można uznać za zuchwałe, jednak sam taichō widocznie nie był dość oburzony by ją zganić. Co więcej, o ile odmówił wyjawienia jej sekretu swojej sierści, zgodził się na trening. Podczas niego Yoko nauczyła się wysuwać kolce Hakaitsume na życzenie i to z całkiem zadowalającą prędkością sześciu razy na sekundę. Po zakończonym treningu dywizjonistka udała się do siedziby oddziału, a po niejasnym opisaniu losów wynalezionej wcześniej protezy, zgłosiła swoją kandydaturę na wolne miejsce w Magicznej Klinice Charyzmatycznego Doktora Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego. Z braku innych zajęć, postanowiła czekając na odpowiedź przetestować jakąś substancję z listy środków do przetestowania. W tym celu udała się do lasu, w którym przypadkiem spotkała Musashiego Miyamoto.Park -> Polana Leśna, 10.03.12. Chwilę porozmawiali, po czym Yoko powróciła do siedziby dwunastki. Po powrocie dywizjonistka rozpoczęła pracę w Magicznej Klinice Charyzmatycznego Doktora Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego. Wkrótce odnalazła interesującą sekwencję w genomie zanpakutō. Odpowiadała za odnowę, przypominała tę powodującą regenerację Pustych. Aby uzyskać dostęp do niepublicznych danych na temat różnych form regeneracji, Yoko zgłosiła swój temat. W związku z tym do nadzorowania projektu została przydzielona Kokia Katsuki. W wyniku uknutej przez siebie intrygi dywizjonistka spowodowała podmienienie oryginalnych danych przez pewnego hakera, niejakiego Masashiro, który jednak, dla bezpieczeństwa, użył do tego celu komputera Kiriko, członkini oddziału świeżo pokłóconej z Yoko, co również było częścią jej planu. W trakcie użyła mocy swojego zanpakutō do zmiany podejścia Masashiro do jego własnych poglądów, co stanowi dobry przykład pozwalający łatwo rozróżnić jej zdolność od iluzji. Wkrótce projekt został zakończony, oficjalnie jako niebezpieczny, a nieoficjalnie po prostu dlatego, że Yoko odkryła to, czego chciała: sekwencję całkowitej odnowy. Tego wieczora zadała swojej ręce poważne obrażenia, rano zaś nie została po tym nawet blizna, co wprawiło dywizjonistkę w dobry nastrój. W ramach odpoczynku udała się do Alei Kwitnącej Wiśni, gdzie spotkała członka oddziału drugiego, Tony'ego. Po chwili rozmowy została odebrała wiadomość o tym, że ma się niewłocznie stawić w Dangai. Misja Bad Future Po stawieniu się w Świecie Przepaści, Yoko została stosunkowo łagodnie okrzyczana przez swojego kapitana. Wkrótce zjawiła się reszta drużyny: Kenji Nagamachi oraz Seiki Tatsuya. Po wytłumaczeniu roli każdego z członków ekipy, kapitan wyposażył ich w stosowny sprzęt i przekroczyli granicę wyrwy wymiarowej. Chwilę później dołączył do nich czwarty członek zespołu, oficer Abel Nightroad. W to samo miejsce co drużyna shinigami trafił również fullbringer Doruk. W pobliżu trwało starcie pomiędzy hollowem a tajemniczym zamaskowanym osobnikiem, od którego nie było czuć reiatsu. Najpierw został zaatakowany Pusty, później jednak oficer zajął się również owym tajemniczym jegomościem, uznając, że to on jest prawdziwym wrogiem. Starcie zostało jednak przerwane przez pojawienie się pobratymców zaatakowanego. Cała grupa została doprowadzona do bazy zamaskowanych istot, shinigami rozbrojeni i omalże z ostrzami na gardłach, Doruk zaś, okrzyknięty generałem, w chwale i osobiście niosąc zanpakutō Yoko. Na miejscu napotkali trzech innych generałów, okazało się bowiem, że tutaj każdy fullbringer, quincy czy bounto zyskuje taki tytuł. Oficer Nightroad próbował przekonać ich, że grupa pochodzi z przeszłości i temu światu grozi rychła zagłada jeśli nie pomogą im w dojściu do źródła tego zamieszania, został jednak wyśmiany. W związku z tym Yoko spróbowała swoich sił, starając się załagodzić sprawę, oferując grupie zawieszenie broni i pomoc. Wyglądało jednak na to, że członkowie Edenu, bo tak, sądząc z ich logo zdobiącego na ścianę, się zwali, są zbyt przywiązani do tego, kto jest ich wrogami. Shinigami zostali zamknięci i miało rozpocząć się przesłuchanie. Rozbrzmiał jednak alarm i tajemnicza kobieta, korzystając z zamieszania, wyprowadziła ich z bazy Edenu, jednocześnie oddając im broń. Wszystkim oprócz Yoko, ponieważ jej miecz nadal miał przy sobie Doruk. Bohaterowie trafili do siedziby sił oporu złożonych z shinigami oraz arrancarów. Grupa ta była wyjątkowo pesymistycznie nastawiona do obecnej sytuacji, miała jednak pewne informacje na temat przybliżonej lokalizacji portali międzywymiarowych, które mogły pozwolić im wrócić do swojego świata. Od nich drużyna dowiedziała się o tym, kim są członkowie Edenu i jakie jest źródło ich mocy. Okazało&nbspsię, że to po prostu ludzie wyposażeni w stroje i broń dające możliwość realnej walki z istotami duchowymi pomimo braku własnej mocy. Przez część rozmowy Yoko była cokolwiek poirytowana, nie miała bowiem dostępu do własnego zanpakutō, a kąśliwe uwagi niejakiego Rennisa jakoś nie poprawiały jej nastroju. W pewnym momencie posunęła się wręcz do kpiącej uwagi na temat wyobraźni arrancarów, skoro dla nich jedynym wyjściem jest śmierć. Zamieniła też parę słów z oficerem na temat możliwych działań wspomnianych niezwykłych strojów oraz losu znanych im obojgu quincy. Ruch oporu rychło zmienił swoje nastawienie do tematu walki z Edenem i wraz z grupą ruszyli na spotkanie wroga. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Kiedy Abel i jeden z generałów Edenu wzajemnie obrzucali się obelgami, Seiki zaproponował Yoko jej osłanianie, co odczytała bardzo ciepło ze względu na sposób, w jaki to powiedział, zwracając się do niego po imieniu z końcówką "-ni".Future Karakura -> Zniszczone centrum miasta -> Centrum, 18.12.11. Trzech generałów Edenu oraz najsilniejsi arrancarzy oddalili się w celu stoczenia walki pomiędzy sobą nie przeszkadzając sobie starciami słabszych. Doruk szybko sam oddał miecz Yoko i zadeklarował, że staje po stronie shinigamich. Cała trójka utworzyła w miarę bezpieczną formację trójkątną, otaczani przez wrogów. Tymczasem oficer Nightroad miał zamiar udać się na poszukiwania portalu, jednak i on musiał porzucić pierwotne zamiary wobec działań przeciwników. Na początku przeciwnik Yoko okazał się zaskakująco szybki i to on pierwszy zadał jej dość poważną ranę. Przy pierwszym oddaleniu się od niego Yoko była dość głęboko ranna w lewą rękę oraz tors, jej przeciwnik jednak również ucierpiał przez cięcie pazurów wzmocnione impulsem elektrycznym zaklęcia Tsuzuri Raiden. Widząc, że to jednak nie byle kto, dywizjonistka postanowiła uderzyć w niego wszystkim na raz, żeby zakończyć tę walkę szybko. Podniosła poziom reiatsu aby zminimalizować problemy związane z ranami, aktywowała kamuflaż i skoczyła na skos w górę. Ponieważ przeciwnik miał dobry wzrok, intuicję i raczej silny charakter, wystawił przed siebie rękę akurat we właściwym momencie, by przyjęła na siebie całą siłę potężnego, szarpiącego ataku nogą. Po raz kolejny jego mobilność została znacznie ograniczona, co więcej, stał się celem Shōkigari. Wreszcie ostatnie natarcie, próbował zasłonić się swoją bronią i ranną ręką, ale Yoko chwyciła jego miecz, uniemożliwiając mu działanie, nogami wykonując potężne kopnięcie w brzuch wzmocnione o wysunięcie kolców i zaklęcie elektryczne. Po tym ataku przeciwnik już nie wstał. Zdolność specjalna Kawaii została dezaktywowana. Yoko podeszła do pokonanego i podniosła go za głowę, opierając szpony Hakaitsume o kości jego czaszki. Odebrała mu miecz i powiedziała, że choć zawiódł w walce o zostanie quincy, zginie jak jeden z nich, tych mniej rozsądnych. Następnie zmiażdżyła mu czaszkę. Następnie odebrała mu również maskę i strój członka Edenu. Pierwszym, co dalej zrobiła było poświęcenie odrobiny zainteresowania rannemu medykowi i Seikiemu, próbującemu mu pomóc. Również fullbringer Doruk nie pozostał obojętny i shinigami miała okazję zaobserwować z bliska jego zdolność do pobierania energii z otoczenia. Następnie dywizjonistka udała się po Analizator Cząstek, po drodze zauważając coś ciekawego wśród licznych martwych ciał. Niewiele myśląc, wzięła to ze sobą, póki co nie próbując nawet dojść do tego, że to przedramienna wyrzutnia sieci. Odnalazła swój sprzęt pomiarowy, ale okazał się za mało czuły żeby wiele pomóc w zaistniałej sytuacji, ostrzegł jedynie przed czymś, co było nieuchronne. Świat zaczął się rozpadać, a w niebie pojawiła się czarna wyrwa. Budynki się waliły, pył wznosił w powietrze, ziemia pękała, aż w końcu pod stopami obecnych pozostał tylko dywan kurzu i odłamków otoczenia. Z trudem udało im się wydostać przez wspomnianą dziurę w nieboskłonie. Zgodnie z tym, co stwierdził oficer Nightroad, choć Yoko cokolwiek wątpiła w to, że to był wniosek, a nie tylko zgadywanki, okazała się bramą światów. Trafili do Dangai, podczas przekraczania granicy wymiarów dywizjonistka doświadczyła swego rodzaju szoku energetycznego. Obudziła się w szpitalu. Nie wiedziała, ile się nie wybudzała, dość, że nie była już ranna. Później dowiedziała&nbspsię, że dłużej jej nie było niż tu leżała, tutaj minął bowiem miesiąc, choć tam był to zaledwie jeden dzień... Ekwipunek * Bransoletka z sieciami: Bransoletka z małymi wypustkami, które w rzeczywistości są złożonymi sieciami. Pocisków jest sześć, po przebyciu metra rozwijają się do średnicy około dwóch metrów. Są bardzo szybkie, lecz ich prawdziwa siła tkwi w skuteczności wiązania, gdyż ich moc wiążąca, gdyby przyrównać ją do bakudou, sięga numeru sześćdziesiątego. Prócz tego sieć ma także inne zastosowanie, mianowicie tłumi reiatsu, więc spętanemu pozostaje uwolnić się samą siłą mięśni, co nie należy do zadań łatwych. Sytuacja jest inna, gdy ktoś ma dużo energii i naraz używa całej, lecz i to wyjście jest dobre tylko na krótką metę. Oka sieci mają wymiary centymetr na centymetr, więc kolce Hakaitsume mogą bez żadnych problemów przechodzić pomiędzy nimi. Podczas uwolnienia shikai bransoleta rozszerza się w taki sposób, że jest dobrze dopasowana do neko-te.Eventy -> Podsumowanie -> Bad Future 27.10.12. Został zabrany z jednego z ciał walczących w bitwie podczas misji Bad Future. * Płaszcz Maskujący (迷彩岬, meisaimisaki, dosł. "peleryna maskująca"): Jedna z wielu sztuk wynalazku autorstwa przez byłego oficera oddziału dwuanstego, Juna Asaia, po czym zmodyfikowanego przez Kapitana Mayuriego. Wygląda jak zwykły, szary płaszcz z czarnymi zdobieniami. Powoduje niewykrywalność reiatsu Yoko kiedy ta go nosi, również przez urządzenia wykrywające energię. Raz na walkę pozwala na chwilowy kamuflaż. Widać wówczas zarysy postaci poprzez nierzeczywiste drgania obiektów znajdujących się za nią.Dywizja XII -> Teren Dywizjonu -> Zbrojownia, 03.08.09. Kurotsuchi Mayuri * Rewolwer Białej Błyskawicy (白雷拳銃, byakurai kenjū): Jedna z wielu sztuk wynalazku autorstwa oficera oddziału dwunastego, Abla Nightroada, kiedy był jeszcze dywizjonistą, a następnie zmodyfikowany na potrzeby innych członków oddziału. Broń ta wygląda zupełnie jak Colt „Peacekeeper", zasady użycia także są podobne. Magazynek zawiera sześć naboi, każdy siłą odpowiadający Hadō no Yon: Byakurai. Pociski uwalniane są przez naciśnięcie spustu, przed każdym strzałem trzeba ręcznie napiąć kurek (drugą ręką). Na boku urządzania można zauważyć również mały przycisk – jego naciśnięcie powoduje zwiększenie siły pocisków do Hadō dziesiątego, jednak każdy strzał kosztuje wówczas dwa naboje. * Broń i strój członka Edenu: Broń członka Edenu, którą Yoko wzięła od pokonanego przeciwnika w czasie misji Bad Future. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by dywizjonistka potrafiła korzystać z tych przedmiotów. * Seele Schneider: Broń quincy, którą Yoko otrzymała od quincy Ishidy Uryu w zamian za zrobienie protezy nogi dla jego pobratymca, Matiuso.Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 22.11.11. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by dywizjonistka potrafiła korzystać z tego urządzenia. Moce i Umiejętności Ekspertka Hakudy: Yoko, choć nie przechodziła żadnych specjalnych treningów, często używa walki wręcz i dobrze się w niej odnajduje. Wygląda na to, że lubi wskakiwać na swojego przeciwnika, przez co jest jej wygodniej walczyć z osobnikami sporych rozmiarów. Dobrze radzi sobie z kontrolą obrotów i położenia w przestrzeni. Poziom jej umiejętności walki wręcz dorównuje oficerskiemu. Ekspertka Zanjutsu: Potrafi się posługiwać mieczem. Co nietypowe, czasami chwyta wakizashi oburącz. Wykorzystuje też elementy walki wręcz w postaci ruchów tułowia, co powoduje, że dla wielu shinigami zanjutsu w jej wykonaniu wygląda dziwacznie. Nie jest to jednak pozbawione sensu, ponieważ pozwala na lepszą kontrolę ruchu miecza, a także zwiększenie siły czy szybkości ataku bez wkładania w to większej ilości energii. * Ekspertka Neko-te: Jako, że zanpakutō Yoko w formie Hakaitsume staje się neko-te, shinigami wyspecjalizowała się w używaniu tego rodzaju broni. To kolejny przykład łączenia przez nią dziedzin, ponieważ jej ataki za pomocą neko-te przypominają czasami techniki hakudy. Ekspertka Hohō: Yoko dobrze kontroluje swoje położenie w przestrzeni, kontakt z podłożem oraz prędkość, przez co jest żywym przykładem na to, że hohō to nie tylko shunpo i że sztuka ta płynnie przechodzi w hakudę. Jeśli codzi o typowe szybkie przemieszczanie&nbspsię, używa go dość często, a jego jakość nie ustępuje oficerskiej. W walce z arrancarem Kazem zademonstrowała taktykę "bij, wiej, bij", skuteczną tym bardziej, że jej reiatsu było niewyczuwalne dzięki Płaszczowi Maskującemu. Ekspertka Kidō: Pomimo znajomości jedynie podstawowego zakresu hadō, to jest dwóch pierwszych kręgów oraz shakkahō, Yoko potrafi zrobić z nich dobry użytek. Wyraźnie nie polega na czystej destrukcyjnej sile, ale na formie i specjalnych efektach, jak na przykład porażenie elektryczne Kanden czy Tsuzuri Raiden. Jeśli zaś chodzi o bakudō, znane jej są aż cztery pierwsze kręgi, a to zapewne ze względu właśnie na to, że w przeciwieństwie do trzeciego i czwartego kręgu hadō, bakudō tego poziomu dają rozmaite efekty przydatne w bardzo różnych sytuacjach. Wysoka Wytrzymałość: Wyraźnie wytrzymalsza od innych, może bez większych problemów walczyć w trudniejszych warunkach i z większymi ranami, jeśli chodzi o ból, nie stanowi dla niej odczucia negatywnego, ale go odczuwa. Nawet niektórzy oficerowie ustępują jej odpornością na obrażenia. Wysokie Reiatsu: Moc duchowa Yoko stoi na poziomie oficerskim, a uwalniane w dużych ilościach przybiera formę pomarańczowo-żółtych płomieni. Ze względu na stosunkowo energooszczędny styl walki, rzadko jest to jednak widoczne. Odporność na Presję: Podczas przygody Bad Future Yoko była przez jakiś czas poddawana znacznej presji duchowej, co wyraźnie zwiększyło jego odporność na ten rodzaj oddziaływań. Wysoka inteligencja: Jako członkini oddziału dwunastego, Yoko dysponuje oczywiście pewną wiedzą. W jej przypadku jednak nie są to tylko puste fakty i standardowe procedury, towarzyszy im zrozumienie, kojarzenie faktów i szybkie tworzenie hipotez czy wniosków. Dzięki temu może wykorzystać swój umysł nie tylko w laboratorium, gdzie ma dużo czasu na myślenie, ale też na polu walki, gdzie trzeba opierać się zaledwie na pierwszym skojarzeniu i natychmiastowej na nie odpowiedzi. W pewnym sensie myślenie to jej rozrywka, jako, że analizy swojego rozmówcy nie uznaje za pracę i może jej dokonywać nawet w trakcie oddawania się lenistwu. * Mechanik: Ma pewne umiejętności projektowania i wykonywania mechanizmów. Póki co jedynym znanym jej wynalazkiem tego rodzaju jest proteza indywidualna. Choć wymagało to od niej pewnej wiedzy materiałoznawczej, znajomości układów energetycznych i tak dalej, wydaje&nbspsię, że nie jest to jej ulubiona dziedzina. * Genetyk: Dobrze kojarzy charakterystyczne sekwencje genetyczne, potrafi skutecznie analizować genomy. Nie jest zbyt przywiązana do stereotypów dotyczących poszczególnych ras, dzięki czemu dostrzega w nich powiązania, które dla niektórych mogą być wręcz nie do pomyślenia. * Manipulatorka: Pomimo pozoru szczerości i miłego usposobienia, Yoko potrafi również w razie potrzeby wykorzystywać ludzi jak narzędzia. Robi to jednak wtedy, kiedy widzi w tym korzyść przeważającą nad ryzykiem, a to ceni dość wysoko. Wydaje&nbspsię, że nie jest wielbicielką planów zawiłych, ceni raczej prostotę przy zachowaniu skuteczności. Jak przy grze w go, woli jednym ruchem zrobić wiele niż jedną rzecz zrobić wieloma ruchami. Ponieważ moc jej zanpakutō nie jest absolutna i wymaga pewnych ściśle określonych warunków by mogła zadziałać, Yoko nie polega wyłącznie na niej, a również na swoich zdolnościach aktorskich i szybkim wnioskowaniu. Te jednak mają wyraźnie mniejsze możliwości niż moc Kawaii, toteż w ważnych sprawach shinigami woli polegać właśnie na mocy zanpakutou. Czasami bawi się rozmówcą, co sugeruje, że wpływanie na innych sprawia jej przyjemność. * Taktyczka: Yoko nie tylko potrafi walczyć, ale i dobrze się do starcia przygotować. Robi dobry użytek z noszonego przy sobie Płaszcza Maskującego, dostosowując doń swoje poczynania. Sensownie wybiera cele ataku, wykorzystując ich słabości, jeśli takowe zna, czego przykładem jest atak na arrancara Kaza w taki sposób, by shinigami znajdowała się poza zasięgiem pazurów i głów przeciwnika, które były jego najgroźniejszymi brońmi. Potrafi też wykorzystać otoczenie i pogodę, jak na przykład deszcz, który posłużył jej do ataku z zaskoczenia w walce z Kaienem. Całkowita Odnowa (完全再生, kanzen saisei): W wyniku badań nad genomem zanpakutō, Yoko uzyskała unikalną zdolność do odnowienia dowolnej części swojego ciała. Ten rodzaj samoleczenia nie pobiera reiryoku, a także jest szybszy niż zwykłe gojenie się ran, nawet w trakcie walki można zauważyć zamykanie się co mniejszych ran oraz mniejsze krwawienie nawet tych większych. Po odnowionej części ciała nie zostaje nawet blizna, zostaje wypełniona w pełni normalną tkanką. Oddzielone od reszty ciała fragmenty wkrótce ulegają rozpadowi (w podobny sposób jak zabite hollowy), chyba, że znów się z nim zetkną, uzyskując w ten sposób szansę zrośnięcia się z nim. Skuteczność tej zdolności rośnie wraz z ogólną siłą posiadaczki. Zanpakutō Kawaii (可愛い, Słodziutki -tka?): Wakizashi o czarnej rękojeści i sayi. Ma srebrne menuki przedstawiające krople oraz tej samej barwy tsubę w kształcie kwiatu pokrzyku wilczej jagody. Po prawej stronie ostrza widnieje płytko wyryty napis: "Nee, issho ni utau" (ねぇ一緒にうたう, "chodź, zaśpiewajmy razem"). * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca to "Zaśpiewaj" (歌え, utae). Po wypowiedzeniu komendy z mieczem mogą dziać się różne rzeczy, zwykle zaczyna lekko, o ile nie stoi się blisko niemal niedostrzegalnie, drżeć, a gdyby przystawiło się ucho do klingi usłyszałoby się ciche odgłosy. Czasami znowu pojawia się ono w formie prawie przezroczystej mgiełki, która, gdyby ją zagęścić, miałaby kolor czarnoczerwony. Charakterystyczną cechą shikai Kawaii jest fakt spływania owej pieśni, substancji czy innej reifikacji szaleństwa od właścicielki. Tworzy to pomiędzy nimi rodzaj więzi trwającej tak przy kontakcie fizycznym (przewodnikiem może być tu np. zanpakutō shinigami, który jest ofiarą), jak i niedużej odległości. Przykładowo jeśli Yoko wbije miecz obok siebie, moc nadal będzie działać. Warto tu zaznaczyć, że niezależnie od tego, jaką formę przybierze szaleństwo, o ile nie stoi się na prawdę blisko i nie patrzy prosto na miecz, raczej się go nie zauważy, a w połączeniu z samą mocą shikai nawet wtedy może być to niemożliwe. : Specjalna zdolność Shikai: Zdolnością specjalną Kawaii jest uzewnętrznianie duszy właścicielki na kilka różnych sposobów. Oprócz tej cechy zdolności są ze sobą powiązane w sposób dość luźny. Kawaii oficjalnie jest typem bitewnym, w rzeczywistości zaś umysłowym. :* Hakaitsume (破壊爪, Szpony Zniszczenia): Miecz zmienia się w półprzezroczystą czarną ciecz, która przepływa na wszystkie cztery kończyny i ponownie przybiera materialną formę, tym razem szponiastych rękawic. Sięgają aż do stawów (łokci i kolan), zakończone są zaokrąglonymi "dziobami". Są zbudowane z tej samej materii, co zanpakutō, a ich budowa nie ogranicza swobody ruchów. Same szpony mają około trzech centymetrów długości, ale ich kształt pozwala na wbicie w cel również palców, a nawet całej ręki. Nie blokują korzystania z kidō, nawet oburęcznych, a także, podobnie, jak ostrza zanpakutō, przewodzą energię elektryczną i cieplną ataków (oczywiście nie takich, jak np. byakurai czy kanden), umożliwiając używanie Tsuzuri Raiden. Przede wszystkim jednak mają zwiększone właściwości przebijające, pancerze, jak np. hierro, stanowią mniejszy problem (hierro na poziomie użytkowniczki dla nich nie istnieje), a po trafieniu z pazurów wysuwają się liczne cienkie kolce, które powiększają ranę. Uczucie przypomina efekt presji reiatsu, toteż powoduje pewien szok. Kolce mogą być wysuwane na życzenie. Maksymalna długość to kilkanaście centymetrów, a szybkość – sześć wysunięć na sekundę. Im więcej kolców, tym krótsze, przy pełnym najeżeniu mają około jednego centymetra. Możliwe nawet efekty typu cięcie dłonią i tym podobne. Zdolność nie pochłania reiryoku.Dywizja VII -> Tereny Dywizjonu -> Polana Treningowa, 25.02.12. Komamura Sajin Hakaitsume jest dość konsekwentnie używane przez Yoko jak forma shikai. :* Shōkigari (正気狩り, Polowanie Na Zdrowe Zmysły): Zdolność, która oficjalnie nie istnieje i do tej pory była przez Yoko z powodzeniem ukrywana. Przy trafienia przeciwnika lub jego broni można dokonać "zarażenia" szaleństwem jak trucizną. Pierwszy zauważalny efekt ma miejsce w chwili uderzenia, następne dopiero w drugiej turze, stopniowo narastając. Szczyt przypada na trzecią i czwartą turę, efekty zanikają w piątej i szóstej. Łączny koszt obejmuje jedną czwartą reiryoku (poziom oficera bez treningów ani dodatków). Można ją oczywiście w dowolnym momencie wyłączyć. W tym samym czasie może działać co najwyżej na dwie, góra trzy osoby (trzy wymagają dość sporej koncentracji). Typ szaleństwa jest w dużym stopniu, choć nie całkowicie, kontrolowany przez Yoko, ale w przypadku pierwszego efektu działania zdolności ma jednak całkowitą wolność wyboru efektu. Część efektów działania mocy może pozostać nawet po powrocie Kawaii do formy podstawowej, są to trwałe piętna odciśnięte na psychice i duszy ofiary (wyłącznie za zgodą właściciela postaci). Co ważne, Shōkigari nie jest iluzją, nie wpływa bezpośrednio na doznania zmysłowe ofiary, ale jest to jednocześnie jedna z największych zalet tej zdolności, wpływa bowiem na to, czym się przed iluzją bronimy: "filtr" rzeczywistości. Shōkigari podlegają więc opinie, sposób myślenia, interpretowania bodźców, uczucia, emocje, charakter, wyobraźnia, przeczucia i odczucia.Organizacyjne -> Pozwolenia -> Techniki, 10.06.12. Kiedyś zdolność ta nie miała osobnej nazwy. Relacje Kapitan Kurotsuchi Yoko nie znajduje się na czarnej liście kapitana Mayuriego, choć z drugiej strony do kojarzonych za zasługi też nie należy. Przez swoje zamiłowanie do przechadzania się po Zbrojowni z koszyczkiem zapewne jest zaliczana do przegródki "idioci", ponieważ kapitan wychodzi z założenia, że w jego oddziale nie występują wielbiciele koszyczków.Dywizja XII -> Tereny Dywizjonu -> Zbrojownia, 03.09.11. Kurotsuchi Mayuri W ostatniej rozmowie z nim mówiła prawdę, choć niekoniecznie bez sugerowania, że jest inaczej, niż w rzeczywistości. Jest przy nim co prawda mniej bezpośrednia niż przy innych, choć mimo wszystko czasami pozwala sobie na użycie formy familijnej.Dywizja XII -> Tereny Dywizjonu -> Zbrojownia, 29.09.11. W trakcie odprawy przed misją Bad Future została przez niego najmniej sponiewierana z całej drużyny. Ishida Uryuu W przeciwieństwie do wielu shinigami, Yoko nie jest rasistką, toteż na starcie Ishida miał u niej "czyste konto". Poznali się podczas, a właściwie po walce z Karaiem Keitaro, w Karakurze. Podczas tego pierwszego spotkania dywizjonistka zachowywała się w stosunku do quincy'ego dość normalnie. Kiedy jednak widzieli się później, po opracowaniu przez Yoko protezy dla Matiuso, była cokolwiek złośliwa w odpowiedzi na jedną z uwag Ishidy.Centrum Miasta -> Mieszkania -> Mieszkanie Uryuu, 18.12.11. Ishida Uryuu i Yoko Tony Marley Yoko spotkała Tony'ego w trakcie swojej przechadzki po alejce, nie mając w tym żadnego istotnego celu. Rozpoczęła z nim rozmowę, która od tematu jej celu pojawienia się w takim miejscu przeszła na oddział dwunasty. Podczas rozmowy odgadła kilka faktów na temat swojego rozmówcy, pomimo, że traktowała to jako zabawę, a nie choćby ćwiczenie głowy. Abel Nightroad W trakcie misji Bad Future Yoko próbowała innego podejścia do kontaktów z członkami Edenu, w pewnym momencie uznała wręcz, że nie warto się starać i zaprzestała tych prób uznając, że ewentualny zgubny los reszty grupy niewiele ją interesuje, ponieważ w razie czego sama jest w stanie sobie poradzić. Później jednak uznała jego wypowiedź na temat propozycji działań za sensowną, pokazując, że nie jest zaślepiona przez niechęć. Ciekawostki * Imię Yoko nie jest przez nią zapisane za pomocą kanji (陽子, Słoneczne Dziecko), ale zawsze hiraganą, co umożliwia przypisywanie mu także znaczeń każdego z homofonów tego imienia, w szczególności Lisi Demon (妖狐 Yōko). * Harukaze oznacza "Wiosenny Wiatr". W oddziale dwunastym Yoko bywa nazywana "Fuu" (風 (ふう), wiatr), co jest innym sposobem przeczytania drugiego znaku nazwiska. * W oddziale dwunastym popularnym i jednoznacznym przydomkiem Yoko jest Risu (栗鼠 (りす), wiewiórka). Dywizjonistka Kiriko użyła też wobec niej określenia Ogoniasta (尾状, ojō/bijō).Dywizja XII -> Tereny Dywizjonu -> Centrum Kontroli, 20.05.12. * Yoko zawsze ma przy sobie dwa wynalazki: Płaszcz Maskujący oraz Rewolwer Białej Błyskawicy, ale tego drugiego nie użyła jeszcze ani razu (choć chciała to zrobić podczas przygody "Ktokolwiek wygra, my przegramy"). * Kiedy Yoko stara się dokładnie wykrywać reiatsu, wdycha powietrze jak przy wąchaniu.Portal Senkai -> Odseparowany Świat -> "Korytarze" Odseparowanego Świata, 30.09.11. Cytaty * (Do Koia Nagamachi) "Ciekawego Plusa też bym pokroiła" * (Do Ishidy Uryuu o Seele Schneiderze) "Ładny... Mogę go zachować na pamiątkę?"Szkoła -> Boiska -> Boisko, 08.11.11. * (Do Ishidy) "Do ucieczki zaś nie mam powodów. No chyba, że duma quincy nakazuje atak na osoby, które coś dla ciebie robią." * (Do buntownika, obiektu badań) Nie czuj się niedoceniony. Gdyby nie twój bunt, nie mogłabym tego zrobić. Sa-yo-nara... Oddział XII -> Teren Dywizjonu -> Charismatic Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Magical Clinic, 20.05.12. * "Mam propozycję. Może najpierw dowiemy się, czy nic nam nie grozi, a dopiero później zaczniemy się integrować?"Future Karakura -> Obrzeża miasta -> Długa ulica, 13.07.12. * "Wiedziałam, że arrancarzy pochodzą od Pustych, ale nie podejrzewałam, że są do nich tak zbliżeni wyobraźnią!"Future Karakura -> Dawna szkoła -> Zniszczony budynek, 13.08.12. * (Do pokonanego członka Edenu) "Zawiodłeś w walce o stanie się quincy. Ale giniesz jak jeden z nich. Tych mniej rozsądnych." Źródła Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postać Gracza Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Oddział XII